


CALYPSO'S XMAS

by PinkStorm



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStorm/pseuds/PinkStorm
Summary: I own nothing but my imagination! Characters owned by the Disney Production - Thanks!"I will love you forever"
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones





	CALYPSO'S XMAS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Just thought that I drop a few words here and there of this tales from Pirates Of the Caribbean, with a little twist! Thanks!

Calypso, the Sea Goddess.

Guardian of the ocean waters and protector of safe passage for Ship Pirates.

Long ago she was tamed, good hearted, and pure.

Some say that she were a Mermaid, others think that she is an evil sea serpent.

You, can take a wild guess of what she really is.

Her love is loyal and her passion is hard.

Once she has fallen in love with you, it is for keeps.

Betray her, and you will feel her fury wrath.

Only one particular young sailor had stolen her heart, and she let him.

Because she too, has fallen in love with him.

Young love, so sweet, innocent, and pure or so had she thought.

A young pirate sailor named, Davey Jones charmed his way into Calypso's heart only to bestow heartache, loneliness, and worst of all betrayal upon her.

Being in love with him, she had granted him many of things :

A grand ship of his own, gold coins, a ship crew, her heart, and countless other deeds.

But then one Christmas Eve, Davey took his love Calypso for a night out of the town to celebrate their courtship of ten months.

Unbeknownst to her, suddenly Calypso was ambushed at the local shipyard and to her surprise were other shipmates waiting for her with cruel intent in their eyes.

Looking back at Davey for help, an explanation, she too then realized that she was alone.

In front of her stood her love and his crewmen with daggers shiny and sharp, aiming to kill her.

"What is the meaning of this, My Love?!" 

"Oh you know, my crew had informed me of your wicked prowess and I'm just curious about it"

"Well then, come closer and you will see"

She smiles as her oblivion idiot ex-love walks up to her to see.

Before Davey and his crewmen knows it, Calypso has magically grabbed all of them in her foggy smoke aura, concealing them all in a crystal ball.

She looks at her once lover, Davey Jones and speaks.

"Davey, my love. You have stolen my heart and I let you but now I MUST take yours for all eternity"...

"No, no Calypso please no"!!!

And while she hears all of Davey Jones crewmen screams of agony to their watery grave, she has her ex-lover's heart in a sealed chest that only her magic can open.

As for Davey Jones himself, she has trapped his soul inside a Christmas ornament for all time!

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_

"Merry Christmas, My Love" 💋

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspiration came to mind when I had glimpsed a picture of Calypso from a Tumblr account awhile back. If you want to see the picture, go to on labtece.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thanks labtece, for the inspirational picture!


End file.
